All eyes on the Spies
by Azraelthegunslinger
Summary: "Agent CopperHead, Agent Graives, You remember Agent Coulson...he's your new Handler...you'll be working alongside Agents Romanoff and Barton now, Welcome to the Avengers"
1. Chapter 1

This idea just popped up and I couldnt help myself, I have to write it now

o0o0o0000o0o0o0o

Footsteps landed heavily on the rooftops, Both agents were almost out of breath, but the gunfire behind them kept them running. The rooftop ledge came into view and they both took a wild leap, landing onto the scalding Barcelona building hazardly before continuing. Breathing was ragged as the finally dived behind a ventalation duct and waited.

"Graives...Graives, come on man talk to me!" the man barked into his comm as the female leaned against the duct trying to catch a second wind.

"Whitetail? Thank God! please tell me Vera's with you! Copperhead's coming to me"

"yeah, Vera's here she's fine" the man patted his agent friend on the back and she cast him a grimace of a smile. "Seems like we have a Mole somewhere...this mission shouldnt have went that bad" Whitetail turned looking over the roof ledge.

"Agreed, regroup at the randeavous"

"Copy that" Whitetail looked back to Vera, she was standing fully inhaling slowly. "Ready"

"Are you?"

The door crashed open and Agent Copperhead cussed diving out the window, behind her the room was filled with shouting, She rolled hitting the ground and stood taking off down the street. "Graives!" she shouted it into her Comm.

"Copperhead? thank the lord Sweetheart were regrouping, Whitetail and Vera agreed to meet us at the Randeavous!"

Copperhead pressed her hand to her comm ducking into a backalley as a black vehicle spun into the fourway at the end of her destinated path. "Graives I know who the mole is!" she skidded to a halt as four uniformed men sprinted into the alley and growled backtracking. "Who is it?...Copperhead?" The female agent leapt gripping a fire escape and climbed up. Falling over the ledge she looked up and a man stared down at her.

"Its Vera"

Whitetail grunted stumbling back into the line of trashcans. He landed heavily and lifted his head, the guns barrel burying into his his forehead. He glared up at Agent Vera. She smiled down at him, "You betrayed us"

"mm not really i found a better paying boss...this is just a message to Director Fury" the gun moved and she fired.

Graives and Copperhead were sprinting Whitetails tracker had changed colors, He was injured. "I-I cant believe this" Graives bounded over a cart as Copperhead shoved people out of her way. "Vera's been my partner for seven years! how...when!'

"Copperhead" Whitetails voice cut into their comms earpieaces and the froze. "Whitetail!" She slapped a hand on the piece.

"You're coming to get me arent you kiddo"

"We're getting you out of here! i swear on it we've called the pick up, told them to track us and get you help"

"Its useless kiddo...I've seen plenty of these wounds before..only got a few minutes best, Vera's got some of the gaurds sent my way...they're closer, just get yourself and Graives far from here"

The female agent skidded to a halt almost falling backwards. Beside her Graives grew pale. "Whitetail...What are you planning" her voice was thick, she already knew the ansewr, she just wanted it to be wrong.

"You're the best partner I ever had Copperhead...quick smart...hell of a punch.." the breathing was ragged now, "We had some amazing Missions, you'll take care of her right Graives?"

Both agents looked at each other. Copperhead shook her head and turned taking off. "Whitetail!"

"Just take care of her Graives"

"Dont you dare do it! Dammit Whitetail Dont press that button!" Graives sprinted after the woman.

His hand was hovering over the remote, the bomb settled on his chest, He swallowed thickly tasting the mettallic taste of blood. "Just ..promise me you two will go together" He could hear Copperhead screaming for him, not just in his comm. she was so close, but he looked up the alley entrance was filled with guards, "Copperhead...remember Italy" his thumbed pressed down on the button.

Copperhead gasped diving as the street exploded. rubble and debris scattered in the air. Graives was on top of her covering her. "No" she pushed herself up shoving away from the agent and stumbbled forward, Smoke covered the air thickly. She inhaled slowly, her eyes burned, her body hurt. "No!" she jumped forward to the smoke and someone grabbed her arms pulling her back. "Let GO!" she struggled against the grip her vision blurring. "WHITETAIL!"

The Quinjet soared lower and Graives looked up, His arms still wrapped around Copperhead, she had went silent, worse than the crying. He nudged her to the jet as it landed and the doors opened. She shifted and walked forward leading him into the hold.

The ride was silent, both sets of eyes on the floor, he held her hand in both of his as their handler walked forward. "You two have been reassigned...you'll be briefed once we arrive at base...Copperhead" She looked up her eyes hard, "I'm sorry for the loss of Whitetail" She studied his face, her eyes narrowed.

"No...you're not..." She looked back at the floor, the handlers footsteps retreated. Graives squeezed her hand, "Sweetie...What'd he say to you...his last..words"

She looked at him, "Remember Italy"

o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0

The rumors flew fast, A Mole, someone had compromised a mission. The rumor was mild at first then confirmed, A four person cell, An agent was a mole, an agent was killed, The information was passed throughout the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, By the time it reached Clint Bartons Ears, the rumor was the truth. And the person to Present the truth was his own Handler Agent Coulson.

The news was quick, Agent Whitetail was Dead, Agent Vera was a target now, and Agents Graives and Copperhead had been partnered together and reassigned. The two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents sat down heavily side by side on the couch. Richard 'Whitetail' was dead, It wasnt possible, The man they both knew so well was dead.

Clint clenched his fists together, He didnt want to believe it, Richard was the one who helped train him, Who had helped Natasha become an agent after convincing Director Fury. He swallowed thickly feeling his partner shaking beside him.

"What happens to Copperhead and Graives" Natasha spoke quietly.

Coulson sighed sitting on the coffee table, "After the Funeral Ceremony tomorrow, They will be reassigned a post, and a new Handler and go from there" Phil stood rubbing his palms together. "All of S.H.I.E.L.D will be at the funeral tomorrow to pay their respects, it woul dbe nice if you all could join us" He looked over to the doorway the rest of the team stood in it.

"Of course we will" Steve stated, Coulson nodded, not much in the mood to fawn after Captain America and Patted Clint's shoulder looking down at the agent. "I am sorry about Richard Clint. I am; I know how much he meant to you"

Clint nodded slowly, "Thanks, I'm just more worried for Copperhead though, she was his partner in the end"

Coulsin patted his shoulder again, "Just get some rest Barton" with that he left, leaving the room to be filled with silence. Clint continued to stare at the floor, until Natasha settled a hand on his bicep, "Clint"

"Im gonna go train" he stood abruptly exiting the room. Steve broke the silence, "Tasha, Who was this Whitetail?" he moved into the room as Bruce took Clints spot.

The red-head brushed some hair back, "Agent Richard Whitetail,is well known within the agency, he was an amazing agent, trained several recruits. Even trained Clint, in fact Whitetail took Clint an another recruit under his wing, trained them made them skilled" Natasha looked to the elevator, "Whitetail had many partners, Many to bull-headed to live long enough, When Clint and the other Agent qualified, Whitetail decided to Choose the other agent over Clint; Which was fine, Clint understood. But now...I'm not quite sure how he's going to get through tomorrow, Whitetail..Whitetail meant everything to him"

It always seemed to rain at funerals, Cold merciless rain; too bad she was too numb for the weather to gain satisfaction, beside her Jackson 'Graives' held onto her hand supporting her. The Agent were gathered under a large canopy tent, in the dead center was the polished casket, covered in a large overflowing bouquet of lillies roses and other flowers, Jackson had designed it himself; his last gift to his fallen friend.

She clenched her jaw as the priest started, Jackson had to force her out of the hotel this morning, He had begged her to make herself presentable for Whitetail one more time. All for what? to see the empty casket lowered into the thought had been laughable this morning, but now, staring into the open panel she could see the array of the little things Whitetail had possessed, She desperatly just wanted to crawl into the casket shut the lid and bawl.

Clint had broke away from the group the second the funeral ended, moving lithely through several agents to the center. He spotted copperhead immediatly, just as a man walked to her presenting the folded amercian flag. He froze, to many years apart yet he knew it was her, His heart sunk from its rapid beating as he watched her face contort into grief stricken pain, accepting the flag and clutch it to her chest digging her nails into it.

Everyone left as the Priest said his finals words, many departing quickly some lingering to speak with Copperhead before going as well. Clint inhaled slowly making his way to her. Copperhead stood with who he remembered vaguely was Graives, both speaking quietly with Director Fury and Agent paused a few yards away listening.

"Its a swift Decision, but its been made. Coulson will be you're new handler, you will be working alongside Agent Barton and Romanoff in the Avenger initiative," Both nodded numbly Fury cleared his throat looking suddenly uneasy. He reached out patting Copperhead's shoulder before leaving with agent Coulson in tow.

Clint took his moment walking forward, "Jackson...Levanna?" Both turned and Jackson forced a smile, "Clint" the archer smiled up at the older agent, Jackson towered at Thor's hieght with Steves build, brunette hair pulled into spikes and his chocolate eyes sad.

He gave the man a handshake, then looked to Levanna, Levi 'Copperhead' Her height matched his now, athletic slim build more hourglass than he remembered, the thick long black hair curled, and the bangs framing her face touching the high cheek bones, her gray blue eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and black eyeshadow. She smiled softly, the lost look in her eyes fading and Clint felt his heart skip.

"Clint-" She was cut off as he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into the dark locks, There was a silence where only the rain was heard before her body trembled in his grasp, one hand clutching his leather jacket, hot tears wetting his neck.

"He's really gone, he-" she choked and Clint hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry Levi, i'm sorry" he lifted his eyes to Jackson who watched in silent pain. The Female agent continued her crying, and the archer could only hold her; well aware that the rest of his team could see them, he didnt care, Tony could give him hell later; right now, as his vision blurred when he looked down at Levi he couldnt care.

0o0o0o0o00o0


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o

"Two more agents?" Stark frowned before taking a gulp of his mid morning drink. Steve frowned at him before directing his attention to Coulson. "So Agent Copperhead and Agent Graives will be Avengers as well?"

Phil sighed, "Well not really, They are assiagned to help, but will not be recognised as part of the team in the public, but they will still be your teammates"

"Will the agents be staying here as well then?" Bruce stated.

"They have names" the snap from Barton was sudden, and as the others looked at him the S.H.E.I.L.D agent turned away perched on the balconey and continued looking to the street below.

Phil cleared his throat, "Sorry, Yes they will be, In fact Fury is bringing them over as we speak"

Stark groaned turning to drop onto the couch as Natasha finally looked to Coulson. "I realise the descisions been made, but do you think its best to just reassign them so quickly they lost their partner"

Coulson glanced briefly to Agent Barton still on the balconey before lowering his voice, "Not exactly no, but Copperhead has been unresponsive to any other agents or Handlers, And Graives is tired, They both know Clint well, you two. so Fury decided putting them around the both of you will let them relax and get back to their former selves"

The red-head crossed her arms, "You know what could happen? "

Coulson raised his hands "enough...I have one major thing to ask of you all"

Steve perked back up as Tony and Bruce raised an eyebrow, Thor continued shoving a poptart in his mouth. "You dont have problems with Homosexuals right?"

"Sonuvabitch" Jackson tilted his head back as Levi frowned. "This looks really...really exspensive"

Levi sucked her teeth, "Possibly Tony Stark is compensating for a lack of something" Jackson choked out a laugh, in front of them Director Fury went rigid, and Levi watched his shoulders tense, obviously he was trying not to laugh as well.

The walk across the lobby was silent, and Levi briefly let her mind wander over how much metal and glass could possibly go into a building, She followed her partner into the elevator and gripped a hand tighter on her duffel bag as the doors slid shut.

"Sir, Director fury has arrived with Agents Copperhead and Graives" the elevator slid open as the AI annouced the arrival. Phil motioned for everyone to stand, as Clint slunk back in opting to perch on a kitchen chair as Fury walked in scowling, following him was Jackson in a black muscle t-shirt and worn faded jeans. Following with a little less enthusiasm was Levi in a gray hoodie and jeans.

Phil smiled as Fury stepped to the side letting the others see the new two.

"Hello again" Their new Handler was trying way to hard. Levi raised her hand a bit as Jackson grinned and responded to the greeting by shaking Phils hand. Levi's hand slipped into her hoodie pocket tapping her fingers against the fabric covering her toned belly.

"A bit of an introduction. This Is Steve rogers, "Captain America"...Anthony Stark 'Iron Man' Bruce Banner 'Hulk', and Thor 'God of Thunder' and of course you remember Natasha and Clint" Her eyes followed Phils nod and she nodded to Natasha who smiled back, then to Clint. He grinned widely and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch wanting to return the gesture.

"Avengers, This is Jackson, 'Graives, and Levanna 'Levi' Copperhead." Fury growled out, he glanced briefly to the agents, "I hope you'll all get along perfectly, and behave" he glared, "Right"

Levi couldnt help it, "Sure boss, Clear as Crystal" Fury glowered at her and she raised her hands palms open, The director rolled his eyes walking past them and Phil offered one last smile before he left in the elevator as well.

Then almost like a bomb, "NATASHA!" Jackson dropped his bag and all but pounced on the Black widow hugging her tightly, "Babe I missed you!" Natasha grinned hugging him back, "I'll show you around Graives, Levi? would you like to join us?" She got a wave from the black haired female, "Suit yourself, Clint can show you your room" she winked and both her and Graives glanced a triumph as their partners went bright red.

There was a silence as the two dissapeared down the hall, one that Stark could only gap and try to figure out what just happened.

"Crack" The sudden female voice made the men, minus Hawkeye jump. The blond archer only turned his head smiling as Levi, his eyes seemed to light up when she looked over. "I swear it has to be it" Her voice was smooth and rich. Tony shuddered slightly, a smoothing talking crimminal, haha joke.

"So..." she looked to him, "I have a question for you Mister Stark, Are you overcompensating for something with this tower?" Tony choked on his scotch and Clint just about fell from his chair howling with laughter. He stood in one fluid motion, and pointed "Behave" She only grinned, a sight that was mixed between adorable and devious.

Clint shook his head, "I'll show you your room, you can harrass later, Steve, its almost past time to start dinner" The Captain blinked then all but sprinted into the Kitchen.

Bruce hummed as Clint left the room with Levi slinging her bag over his shoulder in the process. "Interesting" Tony opened his scotch bottle pouring a new glass. "What?"

"Clints behavior...Did you notice it?"

Tony looked up to his scienctist brother, "Yeah he got all perky the second he saw her, like some love sick puppy..." Tony's mouth pulled into a wide grin, Bruce sighed "Maybe I shouldve kept my mouth shut"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
